Accidentally in Love
by ZefronsAngel
Summary: Troy Bolton, a bad boy frat leader, swore he'd never get into a serious relationship. Gabriella Montez, a quiet, scholerly girl, promised herself she'd wait until after college to date. But when Troy's grades start to suffer, he decides to "befriend" Gabriella to pass the course, resulting in a semester that neither one of them would forget.
1. Chapter 1

**_Accidentally in Love_**

**Author: ZefronsAngel  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: M (for language, heavy drinking/partying/sex)  
Summary: Troy Bolton, a bad boy frat leader, swore he'd never get into a serious relationship. Gabriella Montez, a quiet, scholerly girl, promised herself she'd wait until after college to date. But when Troy's grades start to suffer, he decides to "befriend" Gabriella to pass the course, resulting in a semester that neither one of them would forget.**

**CHAPTER** **ONE.**

"Hey Pete, get over here and start helping me clean this shit up. The sorority chicks are gonna be here for the party any minute now." Troy Bolton, the president of Delta Psi Beta, held a cigarette between his teeth as he kicked a fraternity sweatshirt under his bed and threw his textbooks in the closet.

"Why can't Scoonie do it? I'm making sure the beer's cold enough." Pete Lyle, Troy's friend since high school, said. Pete was the vice-president of the fraternity.

"Cause Scoonie won't get off his lazy ass." Troy opened up the window and tossed his cigarette out into the yard before pushing a lock of brown hair off his face and slipping on a Delta Psi Beta t-shirt over his perfectly molded abs.

"Well then make him." Pete dumped a bag of ice into the beer cooler.

Scoonie was one of the oldest frat members, but no doubt the most clueless. At twenty-two, he was supposed to be in his final year of college, but was only halfway ready to graduate due to the fact that he never took more than three classes a semester. Instead, he preferred to sit in the fraternity house playing video games, texting the few friends he had outside of Delta Psi Beta, and drinking beer while complaining that girls never seemed to notice nor care about him. There was rarely a day that he wasn't hung over, and he made a habit of dressing in hipster style clothing, which often made him appear more ridiculous than he actually was.

"Scoonie, take this crap and shove it somewhere." Troy tossed a pair of dirty boxers and a roll of toilet paper at Scoonie, who was seated in a torn leather chair across the room.

"Eww, Troy, I'm not taking these boxers, your filthy ass touched them." Kicking the boxers aside, Scoonie turned on the TV.

"I don't care. Just do something with them. Me and Pete can't handle all the set-up for this party ourselves. Assjuice, where are you at?"

A short, dark-haired guy of only nineteen appeared in the doorway. "What's up?" he questioned, tugging at the bottom of his pink t-shirt that read "PLEDGE."

"Go put a couple dozen boxes of cigarettes on the kitchen counter. Pete will follow you with the beer cooler." Troy crumpled up a sheet of notebook paper and threw it into the trash.

"Sure thing." Assjuice began collecting cigarette boxes.

"Oh, and Assjuice? You're also designated driver. So if any of the sorority chicks are too drunk to drive home, you'll need to take them." Since Assjuice was still not a full fraternity member, he often got stuck with the duties no one else wanted to have.

"Yes, Troy."

It wasn't long before the first group of girls showed up. Upon their entrance, Pete shoved beer cans into their waiting hands while Troy poured tequila shots.

"We're gonna get laid tonight!" Pete announced with a laugh as he punched Troy's arm playfully. "I have my eye on that blonde bitch right there." He pointed to a tall, skinny blonde who was in a metallic crop top, denim booty shorts, and black pumps.

"Ha! I'm going for that one." Troy motioned toward a brunette who was wearing a tight red dress through which you could see a lacy black bra.

"She's sexy, too." Smirking, Pete grabbed a tequila shot and poured it into his mouth.

"Hey, guys!" That was Garf, a guy who had been a member of Delta Psi Beta for the past year. He was a loyal frat brother, and, although he never got as drunk as Troy or Pete, always participated in all the parties and clubbing nights.

"Hey Garf. Want a cigarette?" asked Troy.

"Sure." Taking the cigarette from Troy, Garf lit it and began to smoke. "So...you think we should turn the music on and get this party started?"

"Definitely." Pete sat down on the counter and cracked open a beer can.

Garf walked over to the stereo and turned it on. "Let's get this party started!" he shouted.

Just then, more sorority girls along with guys from Cappa Omega, a neighboring frat, walked into the building through the doorway that had never been closed up since the first batch if visitors had arrived.

"Alright, everyone! Thank you all for coming to Delta Psi Beta's start-of-the-semester party!" Troy shouted out as he took a sip of beer. "I'd just like to remind you to have a good time and drink all you want. If anyone's too drunk at the end of the night, Assjuice will drive you home. So I'm gonna turn down the lights and we can just relax and have a good time!"

Everyone cheered, and Garf blasted the music louder.

Troy and Pete both immediately grabbed the girls they had had their eyes on and began to grind to LMFAO's I'm Sexy and I Know It. Scoonie, who was being anti-social, decided to take over Garf's role as DJ while smoking a cigarette. Since Garf was free, he found a girl who didn't have a dance partner yet. Assjuice, after being exclaimed over by the freshman sorority girls, shyly crept away from the crowd and sat down beside Scoonie. He wasn't really into partying. He was mainly in the frat because he had heard it would give him connections and help him with his career later on in life.

"Louder!" Pete shouted, motioning toward Scoonie to turn the volume on the stereo up.

Lighting another cigarette, Scoonie obliged before asking, "Hey Assjuice, I'm gonna go grab a beer. Want any?"

"I don't drink," replied Assjuice. "And besides, I'm the designated driver. Remember?"

"So you're not drinking because you're designated driver, or you're not drinking because you don't want to?" Scoonie stood up.

"Both. I told you before, I'm not into this party stuff." Assjuice looked down at the floor.

"Whatever, dude. But you're really missing out on a lot." With that, Scoonie walked into the kitchen, took a can of beer and, seeing a bottle of vodka that one of the guests had brought, poured himself a shot.

After an hour of dancing, drinking, and smoking cigarettes, Troy announced that it was time for a game. "Alright! Hope you're all having a great time at Delta Psi Beta tonight!"

Cheers echoed throughout the room.

"Okay! Well now, we're going to do a karaoke drinking game. What we're gonna do is one person is going to sing into a plastic dick. Every time they forget a word or hesitate, the rest of us have to drink a shot. Got it? I'll go first. Assjuice, bring out the vodka and tequila and start filling shots. Also, we need a couple plastic dicks."

Assjuice quickly completed his tasks, and the game began. By the time Pete, who was the third person to have a turn, was finished, half the participants were already thoroughly drunk and heading off to bedrooms in pairs, Troy and Garf included. Upon finishing his song, Pete quickly joined the couples with a different girl than the one he had been grinding with earlier.

"I guess I'll be driving all these people home later. Great," Assjuice muttered to Scoonie.

Scoonie, who was passed out on the couch after having a few too many shots, didn't respond.

Letting out a sigh, Assjuice turned the stereo off and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of Pepsi and a slice of cold pizza that was left over from the previous night's dinner. He then sank down into a chair and turned on the TV, planning to just eat and rest a little until he was needed.

The sound of condom wrappers being opened came from the bedrooms, followed by moans and screams. It seemed to be in the unwritten code of Delta Psi Beta that every party had to end in the bedrooms. However, none of the frat brothers actually ever had a girlfriend. They would all just grab a new girl every time they had a celebration. No one-not even the brothers themselves-were sure if they did that because they really didn't find anyone they particularly wanted to be with, or if they just did it because it was frowned upon to be in a steady relationship while in a fraternity. Either way, that was how things were at the frat house. And the brothers of Delta Psi Beta-except Assjuice-loved every minute of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's _****_Note_**

**I don't know how many of you are aware of this, but Zac just finished filming a movie called Townies, which is about a frat leader named Teddy Sanders (Zac) who is frat president of the Delta Psi Beta fraternity. His fraternity brothers are named Pete (Dave Franco), Scoonie (Chris Mintz-Plasse), Garf (Jerrod Carmichael), and Assjuice (Craig Roberts). I did not create any of these characters or their personalities. I just fell in love with the movie from the start (thumbs up for set photos) and found it ironic to think that Troy turned into a wild college boy so I decided to write this fanfic. So I do not own Pete, Scoonie, Garf, and Assjuice. They are not original characters of mine. Just thought I'd clear this up because some of you seemed to think I created them. So enjoy!- ZefronsAngel**

**_Accidentally in Love_****_  
_**

**Author: ZefronsAngel  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: M (for language, heavy drinking/partying/sex)  
Summary: Troy Bolton, a bad boy frat leader swore he'd never get into a serious relationship. Gabriella Montez, a quiet, scholerly girl, promised herself she'd wait until after college to date. But when Troy's grades start to suffer, he decides to "befriend" Gabriella to pass the course, resulting in a semester that neither one of them would forget.**

**CHAPTER TWO. **

Troy, Pete, and Scoonie walked into their algebra class...late again. Because it was their first class of the day, they often had trouble getting there on time because of morning hangovers. However, they always used the excuse that they had slept too late because they knew their professor would give them a suspension warning if he knew they were using alcohol in a frat houe in which guys who were under 21, like Assjuice, lived.

"Troy, Pete, Chris; class started fifteen minutes ago," Professor Blake, a tall, middle-aged man said using Scoonie's real name. Why are you just getting here now? You should be in your seats and ready to go at eight-thirty."

"We slept late," Pete argued.

"I'm not taking that excuse anymore. This is the third time this week it's happened. Now get into your seats and take out your textbooks before you waste more time than you already did." Professor Blake was clearly not happy with his students' tardiness.

"And Chris, I'd like you to rethink your wardrobe choices as well."

Scoonie looked down at his baggy gray tank top over which he had attempted to tie a business tie and tugged at a hole in his tan pants. "What do you mean, professor? I don't see anything wrong with this."

"Look around you," Professor Blake prompted. Everyone other guy in the class, including Troy and Pete, were wearing dress pants, a long sleeved button-down shirt, and a clean, crisp tie. The girls were all in dark knee-length skirts and blouses.

Scoonie glanced about the room and shrugged. "I don't see anything strange," he remarked.

"Never mind then," the professor sighed, giving up. "Let's just continue on with our lesson."

After a particularly dull chapter of binomials and trinomials, Professor Blake announced that he was going to read off the grades each student had received on the test they had taken the previous week. Unfortunately for the Delta Psi Beta brothers, they were all at the bottom of the list-Pete had scored a 65%, Scoonie had scored a 62%, and Troy had scored a 40%. "I'm sorry, boys, but you need to study harder if you don't want to fail this course. Tutoring is available on Fridays if you're interested."

Troy and Pete exchanged a glance, then shook their heads. There was no way they, as the two most important guys of the fraternity, would give up the biggest party day of the week for a lame tutoring session. There had to be something else they could do to get their grades to a passing level.

As the class was walking out of the room, his eyes fell on a petite brunette. Her name was Gabriella Montez, and she always managed to receive the highest grades out of all the students. She was going to be the answer to his problems. No, she wasn't his type, and she certainly wasn't sexy, but he could pretend to be interested just long enough to get copy some homework assignments. After all, she had no friends at the school. She'd be thrilled that the president of the hottest fraternity on campus was talking to her!

"Hey Pete; Scoonie," Troy called to his friends. "I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Okay," Pete responded before walking away with Scoonie, who was playfully punching him in the arm.

"Hey Gabi," Troy greeted, winking while flashing a smile toward Gabriella.

"Um...hey." Gabriella blushed and smiled back. She seemed rather confused as to why Troy was talking with her.

"So how would you like to come to a party tomorrow night at the frat house? I know you're not the hottest chick around, but my frat brothers and I have had our eyes on you all semester, and we'd be honored if you joined us." Troy wrapped an arm flirtatiously around Gabriella's shoulders.

"All semester? Troy, the semester only started two weeks ago. And anyway, fraternity parties aren't my thing. But thanks for thinking of me." Her chocolate eyes sparkled, although she struggled to remain her calm, collected self.

"Come on, Gabi. We have dancing, beer, tequila, games...plus we always keep condoms in case anyone wants to get a little naughty. Who wouldn't want to go to a party like that?"

"Like I said, it's not my thing. I...I don't drink, and I'm definitely not planning on sleeping with a guy I don't even know."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Fine. What about I take you to dinner instead? Tonight. Is six o'clock at McDonald's, okay?"

Gabriella wasn't wild about the idea of having her first date with a guy at a fast food restaurant, as she always had a more romantic mind. However, she understood that Troy wasn't into romance, and was, naturally, eager to get to know him more. After all, he did have a reputation for being the most popular guy at Braxton University. "Okay. That'll work. Absolutely. "

"Great. See you then, babe." With that, Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek and walked away. Upon reaching the fraternity house, he announced, "So, I'm taking Gabriella Montez out tonight."

"Montez? She's as boring as a Friday night with no tequila." Pete frowned.

"She is, but if I sweet talk her and kiss her ass, she might give me some of her homework assignments to copy, then I can share with you guys, and we can all pass algebra. Then Scoonie can finally make some progress toward graduation."

"You're brilliant, Teddy." Teddy was the nickname that Pete sometimes used for Troy.

"I know, I know, you don't have to go on about it." Grabbing a cigarette, Troy lit it and began to smoke.

"So tell me bro, why are you taking her out? Why not just bring her around here?" Pete cracked open a beer can.

"She refuses to come to any frat parties. To be honest, she seems like such a prude. But hey, it's only temporary, so I can live with it for a couple months. I mean, I still have my hook-up bitches."

"You're way out of her league," laughed Pete. "But you're right. I guess this is the only way to get around that shitty Friday tutoring."

"Yeah," Troy agreed, tossing his cigarette butt onto a nearby ashtray and then standing up. "Well I'm off to go to English class with Garf. Make sure Assjuice cleans the kitchen while I'm gone."

"Sure thing, Troy. And I'll be out at the Kappa Kappa party tonight, so good luck with Montez." Kappa Kappa was one of the sororities on campus.

"Okay. I'll meet you there when I'm done. Bye." Troy quickly downed a vodka shot before heading out the door. It was going to be a long rest of the day.

...

That evening, Troy knocked on the door of Gabriella's dorm at promptly 6:15. He had been in no hurry to get there, and was certainly in no hurry to do anything but get the date over with as soon as possible.

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella's eyes rested on Troy's as she opened the door.

"Hey. Let's get going." Troy instantly took notice of Gabriella's outfit as she stepped out into the hall. She was wearing a white tank top with a blue crop jacket over it, skinny jeans, and a pair of flat sandals, a remarkable contrast to what the sorority girls who came to his party wore. His eyes habitually darted down toward her chest, and he hungrily tried to take a peek down her shirt. "You don't have much up there," he remarked, noticing Gabriella's lack of cleavage.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella was confused.

"I mean...you've got...oh, never mind," he concluded, realizing that if he violated Gabriella's privacy, he might end up not only losing his chance to pass algebra, but also being knocked down from the president position at Delta Psi Beta. "Lets just get this done with...I mean...I kinda gotta go to a sorority party later, so we need to get going if I'm gonna get back in time for that."

"Okay...erm...let's get going then." Gabriella allowed Troy to lead the way to Scoonie's car. "Your friend is taking us?" She sounded a bit put off.

"Yeah. I got a DUI so I can't drive for a couple months. But it's fine. I'm not a fan of private dates anyway. You can hop in the back."

"Thanks," said Gabriella, getting into the car.

Troy climbed into the passenger seat and snatched a cigarette from the cup holder. "Just take us down to McDonald's," he reminded Scoonie. "Hey Gabi, want a smoke? Or a can of beer? There's plenty up here if you do."

"No thank you. I don't smoke or drink."

"You sure picked up a dud," laughed Scoonie, taking a sip of his beer as he pulled out onto the road. "Bet you'll be glad to refresh yourself at that party tonight. You said you're okay with walking back if I head over after I drop you off, right? I wanna get there early with Pete."

"Yeah, we'll be perfectly fine," Troy assured, flicking his still lit cigarette out the open window.

"Alright, cool."

Within ten minutes, Scoonie was pulling up to McDonald's. Troy and Gabriella stepped out of the car and headed inside.

"So, what do you want?" Troy queried, pulling his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans.

"I'll just have a salad," replied Gabriella. "And a small Sprite to drink."

"Okay," mumbled Troy. He walked up to the counter and placed both Gabriella's order and his own order of a double bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a large Pepsi. Once he was given the food, he motioned for Gabriella to follow him over to a table that was situated in the corner.

"Thanks," Gabriella said as Troy placed her food in front of her.

"No problem." Troy bit into his burger. "So...what's your favorite kind of alcohol?"

"Like I said earlier, drinking isn't my thing." Gabriella took a forkful of salad.

"So you've never even tried it?"

Shaking her head, Gabriella wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Wow, you're really missing out." Troy leaned back in his chair. "What about your sex life?"

"I don't have one," Gabriella told him awkwardly.

"Oh...so you're a virgin? Try shopping at Victoria's Secret. All the girls I've fucked...I mean, slept with, always bought their lingerie from there and they are smoking hot." Troy took his phone from his pocket and started to text Pete.

"I don't need a sex life," Gabriella responded firmly. "In fact, I'm planning to be a virgin until my wedding night. So I would appreciate if you would stop talking about it."

"Whatever, bitch." Dumping a handful of fries into his mouth, Troy gently nudged Gabriella's foot with his own beneath the table.

"Troy, listen. I don't appreciate the way you're treating me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go call my roommate to pick me up." Gabriella stood up and hurried through the exit.

Shrugging, Troy downed the rest of his food. He had never had a girl reject his offers for sex before, and he wasn't quite certain how to react. But at the moment, there wasn't much time to think. There was a DJ and a tall glass of beer just waiting for him at the Kappa Kappa sorority house.


End file.
